G-MAL
The G-MAL is a long gun in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. It appears in the multiplayer and singleplayer. This gun's type of shooting is similar to the FAL – it features a red dot scope and it fires in three round bursts. It has high accuracy compared to other long guns which gives players a bigger advantage in mid to long range firefights, however, its relatively slower rate of fire and lack of blindfire accuracy make it lack in close encounters. This gun is basically the Micro Galil, an Israeli made assault rifle. It takes 3 bursts of body shots and 2 bursts of head shots to kill someone . For weapon balance, this should be used with an automatic handgun such as the Arm Micro. Weapon Mods The G-MAL comes with mods in online multiplayer. There are a total of six mods. They are: * Blindfire Accuracy * Call Out * Reload Speed * Max Ammo * Clip Size * Accuracy Variants Elena's G-MAL Complete the Lord of Obstacles Legendary Treasure Set in Team Objective. * Ruby Ganesh Statue * Lapis-Lazuli Ganesh Statue * Jade Ganesh Statue One of only five weapons with three mods. Call Out, Reload Speed, and Clip Size mods are equipped. Call Out allows you to target and visually tag enemies for your teammates when you aim your reticle over them. Reload Speed let you reload more quickly while Clip Size allows you to carry more bullets per clip. Flynn's G-MAL Complete the Eerie Ritual Set Legendary Treasure Set in 3 Team Death Match. * Gold Ritual Vase * Jade Ceremonial Blade * Ivory Ceremonial Mask Clip Size and Max Ammo mods allow for larger clips with more ammo per clip. Roman's G-MAL Complete the Priceless Incan Legendary Treasure Set in Classic. * Jade Inca Vessel * Ruby Inca Vessel Reload speed and Blindfire Accuracy mods permits faster weapon reload and greater probability when not aiming. PAX G-MAL Exclusive to PAX East. Attendees of PAX East 2011 received a voucher code to redeem. Stylish PAX East 2011 artwork and Reload Speed and Clip Size mods will keep you firing fast and firing away. It was also possible to win this in the Find the Ring competition on Facebook. Additional G-MAL * Pogo G-MAL * Trumpet G-MAL * Circuit G-MAL * Rainbow G-MAL * Elf G-MAL * Skello G-MAL * Snake Eyes G-MAL * Gas Mask G-MAL Trophy Scoring 30 kills with the G-MAL will unlock the bronze trophy 30 Kills: G-MAL in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered. Tips * The G-MAL is most effective when used as a self defense or long range support weapon. * If your target is moving left or right to you, strafe around them as you fire. * If your target is heading in your direction, aim at their midsection and fire (without strafing) or strafe aim around their head. * Sometimes, the G-MAL is easily countered by fully automatic weapons, so it may be better to escape confrontation and wait to gain an advantage. * If possible, avoid using the G-MAL with blindfire, regardless of the blindfire accuracy mod being available. * If you must blindfire, tap R1 repeatedly. It can be extremely useful that way as it will fire a decent amount of bursts if done correctly. * The G-MAL is excellent for protecting or assisting team mates, as the three round burst will damage opponents and possibly distract them from their original target. Trivia *It has the same firing sound as the Raffica Pistol . * The G-MAL is widely criticized as an overpowered weapon, as it has high stopping power, has little recoil, and is effective at most ranges. *In real life, the Micro Galil (inspiration for G-MAL) and the AKS-74U (inspiration for KAL-7 ) would be almost exactly the same performance wise, as they both shoot small-caliber rounds (5.56x45mm and 5.45x39mm, respectively), have the same barrel length (210mm, or 8.26 in), and even have similar rates of fire (630-750 rounds/min and 700 rounds/min, respectively); also, in real life the Micro Galil has limited accuracy at longer ranges. *The GX39, a DLC long gun from Uncharted 4's multiplayer somewhat resembles the G-MAL. It also has a similar scope, although you cant use the scope. Also unlike its counterpart and the FAL, it only fires in two burst shots. Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception